mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Daisuke Hirakawa
| birthplace = Niigata Prefecture, | othername = | occupation = Seiyū | yearsactive = }} is a Japanese seiyuu, born on 4 June 1973 in Niigata Prefecture. His bloodtype is A. His height is 167 cm, and he weighs 52 kg. He is sometimes mistaken for fellow seiyuu Daisuke Namikawa, as their names only differ by one character when written in kanji. Career At first, as he enjoyed playing with his friends' children, he wanted to become an infant caretaker. However, he suddenly changed his mind and became a seiyu. He has done Japanese voice-overs for 2 of Orlando Bloom's characters, Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean and Kingdom Hearts II, and Legolas from The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. Personal His hobbies are cooking, skiing, and snowboarding. He has admitted to being a hetare. The subject came up on a radio show with Sanae Kobayashi, and the two self-styled hetares seemed to have formed a 'hetare union', although it is not clear whether there are any other members. He had never been abroad before- until his stay during the Say-U event in South Korea which took place on the 15th of November 2008, with fellow seiyus Ken Narita and Wataru Hatano. Notable roles Leading roles shown in bold. TV Anime *''Gankutsuou'' (2004), Baron Franz d'Epinay *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005), Hayato Akaba *''Jinki: Extend'' (2005), Hiroshi Kawamoto *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005), Excilion and Exgeiser *''Idaten Jump'' (2005), Seiya Kanzaki *''School Rumble: Second Semester'' (2006), Kazuya Tanaka *''Otogi-Jushi Akazukin'' (2006), Hansel *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi'' (2006), Julio Cesare *''Chocotto Sister'' (2006), Haruma Kawagoe *''School Days'' (2007), Makoto Ito *''Dinosaur King'' (2008), Seth *''Itazura na Kiss'' (2008), Naoki Irie *''Naruto Shippuden'' (2008), Sora *''Zero no Tsukaima: Princess Rondo'' (2008), Julio Cesare *''Shangri-La'' (2009), Souichirou Hata *''Bleach'' (2009), Senbonzakura (Zanpakuto Arc) *''Omamori Himari'' (2010), Yūto Amakawa *''SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors'' (2010), Shuuyu Hyakushiki and Reitei Gundam *''Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls'' (2010), Yagyuu Muneakira OVAs *''School Days: Valentine Days'' (2008), Makoto Ito Games *''Togainu no Chi (), Kazui *''Hiiro no Kakera (), Suguru Oomi *''Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World'' (), Ace-Knight of Heart *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005), Will Turner *''Neo Angelique'' (2008), Bernard *''Super Robot Wars Z'' (2008), The Edel Bernal *''Ijiwaru my Master'' (2008), Shirosaki Homura *''Kichiku Megane'' (), Saeki Katsuya *''School Days'' (), Makoto Ito *''Garnet Cradle (2009), Sakurazawa Kiichirou Dubbing *''Bram Stoker's Dracula (Keanu Reeves), Jonathan Harker *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (Orlando Bloom), Will Turner *''The Lord of the Rings film trilogy'' (Orlando Bloom), Legolas *''Jang Geum's Dream'' (Choi Han), Jungjong *''Thomas and Friends'' (), Julian Drama CDs *''Koi Suru Boukun 1'' (), Hiroto *''Koi Suru Boukun 2'' (), Hiroto *''Mede Shireru Yoru no Junjou'' (), Kichou *''Secret Eye'' (2009), Shirosaki Homura *''Katekyo! (yaoi manga) (2009) Sumizome Kaede *''Haiyore! Nyarko-san (2009) Nyarto *''Kichiku Megane (), Saeki Katsuya *''Kichiku Megane R (), Saeki Katsuya *''Ze (), Himi *''Aishiteru'' (), Aiba harutomo (Uke) References External links * Official MediaForce website * Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1973 births Category:Living people ar:دايسكي هيراكاوا es:Daisuke Hirakawa ko:히라카와 다이스케 ms:Daisuke Hirakawa ja:平川大輔 zh:平川大輔